


Связующее поле

by leqslant



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [6]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: СССР беспокоится из-за Доктора Манхэттэна





	Связующее поле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intrinsic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53719) by [Kadorienne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne). 



> написано для команды fandom Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 на Fandom Kombat 2019

Советский Союз отдал многое, чтобы взрастить и воспитать Дмитрия Сергеевича Исаева. И Дмитрий это понимал. Если бы не революция, ему пришлось бы жить в нищете, а без поддержки государства он не смог бы ни реализовать свои способности, ни достойно служить Советскому Союзу. Страшно подумать, сколько талантливых людей в истории могли бы стать учёными или атлетами во славу своей родины, а вместо этого тратили силы на борьбу за выживание.

Чувство долга Дмитрия, как и страсть к вычислениям, проявилось в детские годы, и учителя рекомендовали ему соответствующее образование. Государству нужны были инженеры, и Дмитрий пошёл на инженерный. Он беспрекословно слушался старших, радуясь, что может трудиться на благо страны, которая с самого рождения так много ему дала.

В 1960 году он учился на последнем курсе. К тому времени уже несколько месяцев ходили слухи, что у американцев появился настоящий сверхчеловек. Разумеется, Дмитрий отвергал эти домыслы: сменится одно, максимум два поколения разумных, рациональных людей, и всякие нелепые остатки буржуазных предрассудков исчезнут окончательно.

Но однажды преподаватели объявили: слухи верны. Профессора внимательно изучали каждую крупинку информации о сверхчеловеке синего цвета, или, как называли его капиталисты, Докторе Манхэттэне. Глупцы! Если у тебя есть сверхмощное оружие, зачем о нём болтать налево и направо? Советский Союз рассматривал каждую, пусть самую дикую теорию, каждую новую статью физиков империалистических стран. Исследователи жаждали раскрыть тайну человека, который собрал заново связующее поле, и приобретённых им сверхъестественных способностей.

Выдающиеся советские и западные учёные сходились в одном: Манхэттэн провернул свой трюк лишь потому, что сам был учёным. Он понимал, как работает субтрактор связующего поля, который разрушил его тело, и, по крайней мере в теории, — как собрать себя обратно, пусть и в принципиально другом состоянии.

А потому, в один прекрасный день 1965 года, Дмитрий Исаев шагнул в субтрактор, по собственному желанию и, в отличие от Джона Остермана, полностью осознавая, что с ним произойдёт и каковы риски.

Дезинтегрировав Дмитрия, коллеги долгие недели надеялись вот-вот увидеть в институте гуляющую отдельно нервную систему или покрытый мышцами скелет, а потом и финальный апофеоз. Когда через месяц Дмитрий не проявился, физики незначительно откорректировали субтрактор, проверили все переменные в манхэттэнском инциденте, подогнали под них текущие параметры и назначили второго добровольца. Восстановиться он тоже не смог.

Почти через сто лет после того, как Манхэттэн покинул Землю, а страх инопланетного вторжения заставил СССР и Штаты заключить хрупкий и нестабильный мир, пятьсот сорок вторая попытка советских учёных наконец удалась.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: сначала я хотел назвать фик "Товарищ Манхэттэн", но это бы сломало всю интригу.


End file.
